Apa Yang Ku Rasakan
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Ia tahu kekasihnya sering berkomunikasi dengan pemuda selain dirinya, dia tahu kalau mereka dekat bahkan sebelum mereka berpacaranpun, dan ia tak mempermasalahkan kalau kekasihnya tak pernah menanyakan kesehariannya, karena satu hal ia percaya Naruto Sakura Narusaku Drable


**Apa Yang Ku Rasakan**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt-Comfort/ Family/Other**

**Pair : Alwayas Narusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Ia tahu kekasihnya sering berkomunikasi dengan pemuda selain dirinya, dia tahu kalau mereka dekat bahkan sebelum mereka berpacaranpun, dan ia tak mempermasalahkan kalau kekasihnya tak pernah menanyakan kesehariannya, karena satu hal ia percaya Naruto Sakura Narusaku Drable

~XXX~ Apa Yang Ku Rasakan ~XXX~

Disinilah Naruto sekarang berada di atas bukit belakang sekolah, ia akhir-akhir ini sering ke atas bukti itu sedikit merenung atau setidaknya menyendiri sekedar mencari ketenangan.

Naruto POV

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku disini hanya saja aku merasa aku pantas mendapat tempat disini sendiri sunyi dalan kegelapan, yah hari mulai malam dan aku masih tetap disini entah untuk apa dan aku suka disini. Tak perlu takut dicari orang tua karena aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang pecah.

"Sakura" Memandangi langit malam yang Indah selalu membuatku teringat akan kekasihku.

Aku mencintainya sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku bahkan kadang aku rela kerja freelance hanya untuk mengajaknya kencan atau sekedar dinner karena aku tahu ia suka diajak jalan-jalan sekedar cari angin.

Drt!

Smartphoneku bergetar mungkin panggilan freelance dan aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengambilnya karena yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah ini, yah bisa dibilang aku ingin perhatian karena memang aku tak memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikan aku.

tanpa sadar air mata ini mengalir saat aku mengingat masa-masa kelam dulu sebelum aku bertemu Sakura, berat sekali hingga akhirnya aku jatuh Cinta dan menemukan alasan dan harapan kenapa aku harus terus bertahan didunia yang kejam ini.

"Ternyata kau disini Naru"

Suara halus yang kekukenal itu membuat diriku menoleh dan aku melihat Sakura disana sedang berkacak pinggang sepertinya lagi kesal mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? beberapa belakangan ini kau selalu sendirian terus bahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba menanyakan hal itu padaku, tadi aku telfon kau tidak mengangkatnya " Ucapnya padaku sambil mengambil tetap duduk disampingku.

Aku diam-diam tersenyum mendengar ia bertanya padaku. "Aku hanya merasa disinilah tempatku"

"Iya apa alasan kamu sendirian disini? " Dia terlihat geram rupanya dalam hati aku tertawa.

Aku mengambil langkah berdiri menatap hamparan rumput dia bawah bukit ini. "Aku merasa sepi, atau lebih tepatnya kesepian aku selalu merasa jauh akan dunia merasa jauh dari dirimu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? "

"Aku tahu kalau kamu sering komunikasi dengan orang lain yah mungkin hanya sekedar rumah yang berkembang tapi aku tahu itu, dan entah mengapa aku akui cemburu"

Sakura ikut berdiri disampingku. "Kau cemburu karena aku saling mengirim pesan dengan Sasuke? kau tahukan kalau kita teman dari kecil"

"Aku tahu kok" Aku berbalik menatap Sakura. "Aku bukan cemburu karena itu, aku cemburu karena kau pasti bertanya tentang kesehariannya, kesehatannya, sudah makan atau belum, tentang tidur, atau tentang hal kegiatan lainnya"

Aku menangis, dan aku tahu Sakura sedikit terkejut melihatnya bahwa aku sampai menangis. "Kadang aku merasa berat, setidaknya aku ingin berbagi aku... "

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak dan aku lihat Sakura mulai mengelus punggungku.

"Aku tak pernah ditanya bagaimana keseharianku, apa yang ku alami hari ini, tak pernah sehat atau apalah yang membuatku merasa diperhatikan, aku merasa asing, gelap, apatis aku hanya ingin diperhatikan, apa itu sebuah hal yang berat?"

Sakura mendekapku erat kapan terakhir ia mendekapku seperti ini. "Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi"

"Bagaimana aku tak berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan, maaf kalau kekanakan tapi aku memang menjalani masa kecil yang kurang mengenakkan"

"Aku juga ingin diperhatikan, ditanya bagaimana keseharianku, apa yang kualami hari ini, apa yang sudah kualami, sudah makan belum, atau sekedar hal kecil yang membuatku merasa diperhatikan"

Aku berusaha menghapus air mata ini. "Aku tahu semuanya sudah berbeda, tapi kau tahu Sakura kadang aku ingin sekedar ditanyakan bagaimana hariku setelah aku menjalani hariku yang sangat berat bahkan menguras pikiran dan tenagaku"

"Kenapa sebuah perhatian itu penting buatmu Naru? "

Dalam tangisku aku tersenyum. "Aku melihat orang begitu merasa berharga begitu diharapkan saat merasa diperhatikan dan aku juga ingin diperhatikan disaat seperti itu mungkin aku akan merasa ada yang peduli pada hidupku yang Malang ini"

"Maafkan aku, maaf karena selama ini mengabaikanmu tapi percayalah aku tak pernah ada sedikitpun niatan membuatmu seperti itu"

"Aku tahu itu"

Aku memeluknya erat berdoa semoga besok adalah hari yang baik, aku ingin menjadi diriku yang lebih baik, diriku yang lebih kuat lagi lebih berusaha lagi...

Aku akan menjadi Naruto yang lebih ceria yang bisa mengumbar senyum kepada siapapun karena Sakura, aku ingin menjadi lebih baik untuk Sakura.

karena aku mencintainya.

End.

Gaje?


End file.
